


#23

by mickeym



Series: Great Ficlet Meme of 2004 [23]
Category: Popslash
Genre: Ficlet, Frottage, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-26
Updated: 2004-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym





	#23

for lazydwarf

Howie frowned at the neckties dangling from Chris' fingers, then glanced up at Chris. "Are you serious?"

Chris nodded. "Totally, dude. I've always wanted to try it, but never felt comfortable enough-" He shrugged. "I do with you, though."

"Good...I think." Howie smiled and Chris returned it, then finished stripping off.

"It's totally a good thing. Really. And Howie. Dude. I'm not talking like hardcore S and M here. Tie me up, and we'll just-do what we've been doing. Just something a little kinky, a little fun." He tossed his shirt toward the chair Howie used to keep their clothes on, missing by about a foot, and stepped closer. "And if you really don't want to, we don't have to. I don't want you doing something you're not comfortable with."

"Nah, man, it's good. You just surprised me." Howie kissed Chris once, then pulled back. "Get comfy while I get-comfy." He winked and Chris laughed, and the bit of tension eased.

Howie's bed was comfortable, and Chris bounced on it once while he watched him stripping down, admiring the caramel-colored skin as it was bared. He looped one of the ties loosely around his wrist and rubbed the material back and forth. It wasn't silk, but it was soft, and felt good. Made things tingle all through him, and yeah, not hard yet, but definitely getting turned on. He stroked one tie up and down his torso while he watched Howie slip his shorts off - him bending over gave Chris a really nice view of his ass -

"You starting without me?" Howie was hard, Chris noted, then realized he was stroking himself with one of the ties. He flushed, and handed it over.

"Um."

"You look kinda sexy like that, dude." Howie took the tie and looped it around Chris' wrist, tying it firmly but not overly tight. He tugged gently and Chris straightened his arm out, heat running through him when he realized Howie was tying it to the bedpost. "Like, really sexy." He ran his hand down Chris' arm, and across his chest. Chris arched into the sensation and wriggled when Howie scooted up onto the bed and straddled him. He made short work of the second tie, then looked down at Chris as he tugged experimentally on the ties, and grinned broadly. "Okay, I could probably get used to this."

"I don't _think_ so, Dorough."

"Heh." Howie leaned in until Chris could feel his breath ghosting over his mouth. "I could do anything I wanted like this, couldn't I?" He wiggled backward and Chris shuddered when Howie's ass rubbed against his cock.

"Howie-"

"Yeah?" But whatever Chris wanted to say got lost when Howie kissed him, a slow, teasing kiss at first, then deeper, wetter, Howie's tongue easing into his mouth and slicking around and in and out until Chris was pulling on the ties, straining upward to have more more more-

He rubbed upward and groaned into Howie's mouth when his dick met no resistance, just teased along the warmth of Howie's dick. Howie shifted forward until he was laying over Chris, and the sweet friction of their dicks trapped between their bellies and Howie's mouth on his was almost too much to take. Chris moved until he could get one leg up and wrapped it over Howie's, pulling him closer. It was hard, with no leverage from his hands, but he liked the feeling, too. It made his stomach tight with anticipation.

Then tight with more, because Howie was rocking against him, grunting into his mouth, and Chris groaned back, and it shouldn't be so hot to rub off against each other, but it was. They were both slick with sweat, and silky drops of pre-come spread over Chris' belly, and they were trying to devour each other, mouths hot and wet.

Howie came first, stiffening against Chris, face pressed against his neck. Liquid heat spread between them, sticky and slick at the same time, and Chris pulled hard on the ties, wanting to hold Howie tight and buck up hard against him. He humped frantically, growling when heat streaked through him and exploded outward in thick pulses. He growled again when Howie nipped at his throat then his mouth before kissing him again.

They were both breathless when Howie rolled off him a few minutes later, and Chris' arms ached vaguely when Howie untied him. But the warm glow inside him increased when Howie leaned close and whispered, "oh, yeah. Definitely wanna do this again sometime."

~fin~  
  



End file.
